


462.

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Escape.





	462.

don't make too much noise.

don't talk. don't creak. don't wave. don't walk. don't blink.

don't - breathe.

when your mind begins to shut down, such terror at the helm, these suggestions come. but there isn't a don't that can save you from It.

unless it's: don't exist.

 

so carve out the byways, its mode of execution; let seep from you that which quenches its thirst.

release the dams by cutting out, then let the dark cave in.

but even if you dare to try, just know, deep inside, that It still won a little game. first playing with your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing every day this year/month was my goal, but my writing is just such shit I don't know that it's a goal worth moving forward. Still trying to make it through January, but then maybe I'll stop. Ho-hum.


End file.
